poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Makunga
Makunga is another evil Lion who is the main villain in Pooh, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. In the film, he aways wanted to take over Zuba's land and he finally got a chance when Makunga tricks Alex into picking his assistant, Teetsie for a fight and Alex lost the fight and Makunga became the new ruler. When a drought appeared at the watering hole, Makunga did nothing. After Alex, Pooh, Simba, and their friends brought the water back, they brought Nanny with them and she starts to fight Makunga and chase him away Trivia *Makunga returned in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Looney Tunes: Back in Action where he worked for the Evil chairman of ACME to get revenge on Simba and his friends. *Makunga returned in ''Winnie The Pooh in The Festival of The Lion King'', where he teamed up with the Hyenas to get his revenge on Pooh, Simba, Alex, and their friends to take control of Disney's Animal Kingdom at Walt Disney World. *Makunga will become the enemy of Littlefoot, Ash, and their friends in Littlefoot Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Makunga will make his first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film to get his revenge on Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot Meets The Princess and the Frog. *Makunga will become the enemy of Bloom and her friends in Bloom Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Makunga will make his first guest appearance in a Winx Club crossover film to get revenge on Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Muppet Movie. *Makunga will become the enemy of Harry Potter and his friends in Harry, Ron and Hermione Goes to Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. *Makunga will make his first guest appearance in a Harry Potter crossover film to get revenge on Harry Potter and his friends in Harry, Ron and Hermione in Fantasmic! (Tokyo Disney Sea). *Makunga will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, anf their friends in Winnie the Pooh Meets The King and I. *Makunga will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Littlefoot, Timon, Pumbaa, Mickey, Harry Potter, and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time. *Makunga will team up with Sheldon J. Plankton to work for Captain Hook in Alex's Adventures of Peter Pan. *Makunga will work for Gaston in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Makunga orders the destruction of Alderaan as Grand Moff Tarkin in the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crossover film, Star Roars. *Makunga will get his revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, Littlefoot, Alex, and their friends in Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit. *Makunga will team up with Bowser, The Grand Duke of Owls, The Hyenas, and the Jungle Cubs Vultures to work for each villain in Pooh's Adventures of Krypto the Superdog. Gallery Makunga's defeat.jpg|Makunga's defeat Category:VILLAINS Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Masters of Evil Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Lions Category:Cats Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Kings Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Manly villains Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventures villains Category:Liars Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Greedy characters Category:Arrogant characters Category:Main Antagonist Category:Foiled characters Category:Males Category:Mario's enemies Category:DreamWorks Animation Villains Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Master Manipulators Category:Carnivores Category:Clawed Villains Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Urban Threats Category:Feline Villains Category:Characters played by Alec Baldwin Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:The Legion of Cartoon Villains members